The Forbidden Song
by Blackdemon21
Summary: both Ciel and Alois have always been called curse by everyone except for their parents, they both have jobs to patrol the boarder but one day they fell unconcious and landed in hell meeting two demons that seemed to change there lives.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Song**

**A/N: hey guys I'm taking a break on my other story to write this one for now**

**Summary: Ciel is a young angel, everyone but his parent's say that he has a cursed eye, but one day Ciel manages to fall out of heaven and meets a very interesting demon with the same mark on his hand.**

Ciel has just woken up so he could get ready to patrol the boarder and keep an eye on the demons, he looked into the mirror as he tied his eye patch on. He went downstairs to be greeted by his parents who had made him breakfast, "good morning Ciel," both Vincent and Rachel said," Morning," Ciel said tiredly as he sat down and got a piece of toast.

Once he had finished eating Ciel had gotten up to leave," be careful Ciel," his mother stood up and kissed him on the top of his head," I will," Ciel said, he walked out the door and opened his pure white wings and flew off. Ciel's parents had always been worried for him because he would usually hold his head and fall unconscious and when he was asleep he would always be mumbling someone's name then wake up screaming.

Once Ciel had gotten to the boarder he had gotten tackled by someone, when he got up he saw a boy with blond hair and light blue eyes, his best friend Alois Trancy, ever since they were kids Alois and him have always been friends since they were both treated differently because of their cursed mark, Ciel with his on his eye and Alois with his on his tongue.

"hey Ciel," Alois said happily ,"hello Alois, would you mind getting off me so we can patrol the boarder," Ciel asked, Alois smiled and got off him, "you ready," Alois asked, Ciel nodded and they both opened there wings and went to patrol.

On the boarder there was a drop off that showed hell, both angels and demons can pass through the boarder but none have tried to since it was against one of the rules that were made during the treaty between angels and demons. Ciel looked down and saw that hell that looked a lot like heaven except you could hear the sounds of tortured souls and the sky was an orange red color.

After a couple of hours of flying Ciel and Alois were starting to feel dizzy, but they just shook it off and continued patrolling, the dizzy feeling soon turned into pain, both boys clutched their heads as the pain gradually started to get worse, they then heard two voices calling their names.

'_Ciel'_

'_Alois'_

The pain was soon too much to handle and there vision started to blur as they fell unconscious and started to fall from heaven and into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: hey guys this is the next chapter of my story, also I hope you one of you guys could check the spelling in my stories, well anyways on with the story**

Ciel tossed and turned, he bolted up out of bed and looked around only to find out that he was in bed, in a blue and silver,"huh where am I,"Ciel said, millions of thoughts buzzed around in Ciel's head, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a piano being played. the melody that was being played seemed like it was calling him, almost like it was hypnotic.

Ciel got out of bed and left the room following the sound, he had came to a pitch black door, carefully he reached for the handle and turned it, Ciel peeked inside the room to see someone sitting at a grand piano playing a soothing melody. Quietly Ciel walked in the room and sat next to the man, watching his hands move gracefully over the keys. Ciel looked up at the mans well defined face, he saw that the man had raven black hair and nails, his eyes were closed while he played.

Ciel had the feeling to put his hand over the others, carefully he moved his hand and placed it over the others, causing him to hit a few wrong keys and making his eyes snap open, Ciel jerked his hand away, the mans gaze at him softened and a small smile appeared on his face,"i see your finally awake, little one,"he said, Ciel nodded," who are you and where am I," Ciel asked,_"what an interesting little angel,"_he thought," well my name is Sebastian Michealis, i'm the demon that found you uncouncious, right now your inside of my manor," Sebastian explained. Ciel instantly froze up as soon as he heard him say demon, Sebastian saw that the little angel was so afraid that he was shaking, he pulled Ciel close to him and embraced him hoping to calm him down.

Ciel started to calm down and lean into the soothing touch of the demon," do you feel better now," Sebastian asked, holding his shoulders and pushing him away, Ciel nodded," Sebastian do you mind if I ask you a question," Ciel asked looking down and twiddling his thumbs," sure, what is your question," Sebastian said," I want to know what the name of that melody you played is called," Ciel said, Sebastian smiled," it doesn't have a name yet, since I haven't come up with any lyrics yet.

" maybe I could help you come up with some word to your song, if that's okay with you,"Ciel stated, Sebastian looked surprised at first but then his shocked expression turned into a soft smile," that would be perfect, by the way you haven't told me your name yet, you don't want me to keep calling you little one do you," Sebastian teased," my name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," he said,"Ciel," Sebastian let the name roll off his tounge,"could I ask you one more thing Sebastian," Ciel asked," go ahead," Sebastian said," whose ring is that around your neck," Ciel asked, Sebastian answered with a simple shrug off his shoulders," when I became a demon I got this ring and Lucifer said that I would find who to give it to in time," Sebastian said," hmmm, okay, well we should start working on that song," Ciel was interrupted when his stomach growled and a slight blush appeared on his face, both of them started to laugh.

"maybe we should get you something to eat first,"

**Me: well guys tell me how you like the chapter**

**Ciel: why did you have to make me so out of character**

**Me: because your cute like that :D**

**Ciel: im not cute!**

**Me: whatever you say**

**A/N: so guys that was the second chapter of my story tell me how you think about it in the review, well see you in the next chapter of my story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of my story but this time it's from Alois's point of view, I haven't tried to write him so i'll do my best to keep him in character, well on with the story.**

Alois woke up and rubbed the back of his head while he groaned, he looked around to see that he was in a red and gold designed room, when he had heard the door open Alois quickly dove underneath the covers to hide himself. He peaked from under the covers to see a handsome man with perfectly kept hair, golden eyes and was wearing glasses. All he could do was watch as the man pored him a cup of tea and set it on the table,"will you come from under the covers, I know your awake,"the man said sitting on the bed next to him, Alois came from under the covers and took the tea, he sniffed it at first then took a sip from the cup,"so who are you or should I say what are you,"Alois asked with a smirk across his face. Claude smiled at the boys sedusive side,"my name is Claude Faustus and as you probably know I'm a spider demon, right now your inside my manor, and your are,"Claude said,"I'm Alois Trancy,"he said.

on the inside Alois was completely afraid of the spider but he tried his best not to show it in front of the demon,Claude smirked as he could tell the boy was frightened of him. He held the boys chin and tilted his head up so he so he could look in his light blue eyes," what are you-hmph!,"Alois was stopped when Claude pressed there lips together, Alois's eyes widened and his pupils dilated, when Claude broke the kiss Alois felt strange. His vision started to blur as he passed out.

When Alois woke up up again he was about to call for the demon when he heard a violin playing the sweetest melody. He got out of bed and left his room in search of the sound, it had led him to a door that was slightly opened around the corner. He peaked through and saw Claude playing the song on a violin, to Alois the song seemed familiar but he only knew some of the lyrifs.

_dancing bears, painted wing things I almost remember _

_and a song someone sings once upon a december_

Alois sung to himself as Claude played, when he heard the music stop he instantly went quiet and looked into the room again. Claude was standing their looking at him motioning him to come in the room with his finger. Alois thought he was angry with him so he was reluctant to enter the room, but he just did it what he was asked and walked up to Claude,"I could hear the song that you were singing,"Claude said,"I'm sorry that I bothered you, I won't do it again,"Alois didn't want to be punished by the demon so he apologized,"theirs no need to apologize, I thought it was very good and was wondering if you could help me finish my song,"Claude asked.

Alois was shocked by this, because he thought he would've been mad at him. He wasn't so sure what to tell him since he had to find his friend Ciel and get back home, but maybe that could wait awhile,"I'll help you write the lyrics to your song, Claude,"Alois said. Clauude smiled,"thank you, Alois,"when Claude turned to walk away Alois saw something around his neck shine,"hey, what's that around your neck,"Alois asked with curiosity, Claude turned to him with a confused expression then he noticed that he was talking about his necklace, he pulled the necklace from his shirt to show a ring that was gold with a red jewel in the center surrounded by white ones,"after I was turned into a demon Lucifer gave this to me, and said I will know what it's for one day,"Claude said as he tucked it back into his shirt and left, leaving Alois a little curious about it.

**A/N: well guys now that I've shown both Alois and Ciel I'm gonna be switching between them until that meet up again, well that's all for now and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys! As I said in the last chapter I will be switching between Ciel and Alois. Today I'll be getting a little more into the relationship between Sebastian and Ciel, so that's all I had to say, on with the story**

Both Ciel and Sebastian had been working on the song and so far they have come up with a name for it, the song is called "Come Little Children",they have only wrote the first verse of it. Ciel was in the music room working on some more lyrics, he found himself starting to grow used to living with the demon, he even forgot about trying to escape and get home. Ciel yawned and closed the book he was writing in, he lit a candle and walked to his room, but all of a sudden his candle was blown out and he was trapped in complete darkness. Soon Ciel heard the sound of rain hitting the windows, a flash of lightning light up the house and a loud thunder followed after it making Ciel cry out in fear.

Sebastian was in his chambers laying on the bed trying to get the little angel out of his head, but whatever he tried to think about reminded him of Ciel. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream come from somewhere in the manor, Sebastian left his room and found himself being bumbed into by someone. He looked down and saw Ciel had run into him and was now on the floor, Sebastian helped Ciel up, suddenly there was another flash of lightning and thunder that caused Ciel to jump and wrap his arms around Sebastian.

Sebastian was shocked by the sudden action, but soon he had gotten on one knee and pulled the scared angel to his chest and started whispering sweet things to him,"shh, its okay little one I'm here, there's no need to be afraid,"Sebastian stroked Ciel's back trying to comfort him. Eventually Ciel had calmed down and nuzzled into Sebastian's chest,"do you feel better now,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded,"but do you think it would be okay if I slept with you,"Ciel asked nervously, Sebastian sighed,"fine you can sleep in my room with me tonight,"Ciel's eyes lit up. Sebastian knew the little angel would need something to sleep in so he gave Ciel one of his shirts and found out it was to big for him.

Once Sebastian climbed in bed Ciel followed and kept a little space between them, Sebastian sighed again and pulled Ciel close to him in an embrace. Ciel was suprised at the demons action, but he just started to lean into the soothing touch, and fell asleep. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, seeing how calm he was even though he was staying with a demon, Sebastian slowly fell asleep just like Ciel with a small smile across his face.

When Ciel had woken up he found out that he couldn't move, he looked in front of him and saw that Sebastian was hugging him close to him. Ciel started to blush and tried to wake him up,"Sebastian, wake up Sebastian,"Ciel could feel the demon groan and start to wake up,"good morning Ciel,"Sebastian kissed Ciel's head making him blush even more and hide his face under the covers. Sebastian chuckled and got out of bed leaving a very flustered Ciel behind.

Sebastian got on his regular clothes and went downstairs to check up on his servants, when he went into the kitchen he saw three girls with different colored hair cooking breakfast,"good morning Kuro, Aka, and Shiro,"the girls turned around and bowed to there master,"good morning lord Sebastian," they smiled and continued cooking. Ciel came downstairs wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday,"who are these three Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"these are my servants, you three stop what your doing and introduce yourselves,"Sebastian said.

"what's up, I'm Kuro, a panther demon,"Ciel knew that this one had a lot of energy and could be bossy at times,"hello I'm Aka, a wolf demon,"she said shyly, Ciel saw that this one was a little scared of meeting new people,"hi I'm Shiro, a raven demon,"Ciel saw that this one was a type of leader. What suprised Ciel the most was the girls hair, since there names each ment a different color in Japanese there hair matched the color. Kuro had black hair with streaks of red in it, while Aka had red hair with black streaks and Shiro had white hair with purple streaks. After they finished introducing themselves they finished cooking and set out breakfast for the two. Ciel was amazed at how well the three girls could cook. Once they finished eatting Sebastian ordered the three to tend to the garden outside,"Sebastian,"Ciel called,"what is it Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"can I go outside,"Ciel asked,"you can, but I'll go with you,"Ciel smiled and hugged Sebastian,"thank you,"Ciel followed Sebastian outside to a beautiful garden full of different colored roses. Ciel opened his wings and flew up to get a better view of the entire garden,"do you like it Ciel,"Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, Ciel quickly turned around and saw Sebastian flying next to him, but his wings had feathers as black as night, Ciel gazed in awe at the black feathers when Ciel felt the feathers, they had felt like silk,"my parents had always said that demon are wingless monsters,"Ciel said as he continued to stroke the feathers, Sebastian chuckled,"well all demons have wings but they all look different, depending on what sin they have,"Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up so they could look in each others eyes,"and what sin do you have,"Ciel asked. Sebastian smirked and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss,"lust, is my sin,"Sebastian said sedusively, pulling Ciel close for another kiss.

Ciel was yelling at himself to pull away from the demon, since it was a even bigger sin for an angel to kiss a demon, when Sebastian pulled away Ciel was blushing, he flew back down and ran into the manor, then went to his room and locked the door behind him. Ciel felt his eye with the pentagram in it start to burn, he ripped off his eyepatch and looked in the mirror to see that his eye was glowing brightly, causing him to scream and fall backwards.

Back outside Sebastian was sitting in one of the trees when we felt a burning sensation on the back of his hand, he looked at his hand and saw a pentagram had been burned into his skin. Sebastian smirked when he recognized the symbol, the Faustian Contract.

**A/N: well guys that was the fourth chapter tell me how you liked it in the reviews and i'll see you in the next chapter, ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of my story, but this time Alois and Ciel are finally going to meet up again, well now that I've said that, on with the story.**

Alois has been falling for Claude more and more ever since he had kissed him,"Alois, hey, Alois,"the boy was snapped out of his thoughts by Claude, who was sitting next to him on the bench outside,"huh, oh yeah, I'm fine Claude,"Alois said. Claude stood up,"come on,"he said motioning for the young angel to follow him, Alois seemed to be a little confused about where they were going but he just obeyed and followed him.

Claude and Alois were walking through a small city that looked a lot like the one that was in heaven, they had kept walking until they came to a large park with a fountian in the center. Alois and Claude just sat on another bench watching the other demons walk by. Alois could've sworn he saw Ciel with a guy that looked just like Claude, he looked closer and saw that the boy really was Ciel,"Ciel!,"Alois shouted and ran over to his friend with tears in his eyes.

Ciel turned around and saw his friend Alois running toward him, he was so happy to see his friend again. Alois hugged Ciel and cried on his shoulder,"I-I'm so h-happy I found you Ciel,"Alois cried, Ciel rubbed his back trying to calm him down,"I'm glad to see you to Alois,"Sebastian and Claude walked over to them,"Ciel, do you know this angel,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded,"this is my best friend Alois, Alois this is Sebastian, he's the one who found me,"Ciel said,"it's nice to meet you, Ciel this is Claude and he is the one who saved me,"both Sebastian and Claude looked at each other and smiled,"good evening, Sebastian,"Claude said simply,"the same to you, Claude,".

Both of the angels seemed confused on how they knew each other,"you know him,"they both said in unison, they both nodded,"Claude is my brother, we just don't live together,"Sebastian said."youn never told me you had a brother, Sebastian,"Ciel stated, Sebastian smirked,"you never asked,"Ciel quietly growled at him."well it was good to see you again Sebastian, come along Alois,"Claude started to walk away motioning for Alois to follow him,"okay,"Alois gave one last hug to Ciel and skipped happily over to Claude. Ciel waved to the two as they walked away,"Ciel there is something that has been bothering me ever since we met,"Sebastian got on one knee and cupped the side his face, Ciel started to unconsciously lean into the touch,"what is it,"Ciel asked, Sebastian started to pull on the string that tied Ciel's eyepatch,"I know there's something special about you Ciel, you have something no other angel has, now will you let me see your eye,"Sebastian untied the eyepatch and let it fall to the ground, Ciel's eyes fluttered open showing his oddly colored eyes, Sebastian looked at the pentagram in his eye and smirked,"I knew my guess was right,"Sebastian showed Ciel the mark on his hand,"t-that's the s-same mark in m-my eye,"Ciel stuttered,"this pentagram is know as the Faustian Contract, a symbol of mates between two demons,"Sebastian said,"so you mean I'm your...,"Ciel started to trail off when he felt Sebastian press his lips to his In a quick kiss,"that's right Ciel, your my mate,"Sebastian smiled and kissed him again but broke the kiss when he saw the ring around his neck shine,"I guess this is yours,"Sebastian put the necklace holding the ring around Ciel's neck,"Sebastian there's something I've wanted to tell you,"Ciel started to blush,"what is it,"Ciel whispered three words in his ear making Sebastian smiled,"I love you too, Ciel,"Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and carried him back to the manor. Ciel knew that loving a demon was the biggest sin for an angel but he didn't care, he was just happy to have someone that actually loved him. Ciel nuzzled into Sebastian's chest as they went back to the manor.

Alois has been noticing that Claude has been looking at him for quite some time,"is there something wrong Claude,"Alois asked,"Alois can you open your mouth and stick out your tounge for me,"Claude asked, Alois looked confused but he did as he was told, the mark he had on his tounge glowed a golden color as it appeared,"heh heh, I knew it,"Claude said pulling off the gloves he wore,"knew about what,"Alois asked,"this,"Claude showed Alois the mark on his hand,"that's the same mark on my tounge,"Alois said,"this is the Faustian Contract, a sign of mates,"Claude smirked,"that means we're mates,"Alois smiled and hugged Claude,"I love you Claude,"Alois said happily and nuzzled into Claude's chest. Claude kissed the top of Alois's head,"I love you too, Alois,"Claude took off his necklace and put it on Alois. Alois was so happy to have someone that excepted him, he didn't even care if it was a sin he loved Claude.

After a couple of days Sebastian and Claude let the angels leave, but under one condition they were supposed to come back to visit from time to time, the boys had agreed before the two flew back home. Once they got back they had gotten weird looks from everyone." Ciel! Alois! Your back,"Ciel's mother ran up to them and hugged them both,"where were you two,"both Alois and Ciel looked at each other nervously before answering,"we had gone to earth to check on the humans,"Alois said, Vincent could tell that the two boys were lying,"well we're going up to my room now,"Ciel ran up the stairs and Alois followed,"those two had the scent of demons on them,"Vincent said,"so they were lying to us,"Rachel said, Vincent nodded.

"that was to close, we can't tell anyone that we're mates with demons, okay Alois,"Ciel said, Alois nodded,"right,"both boys clutched the rings to there hearts,"now we need to get the scent off us before someone gets suspicious,"Ciel went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water, they both took off there clothes and put them on the bed and they put the necklaces on Ciel's dresser. Rachel and Vincent came into Ciel's room to see what the boys were hiding from them, Vincent had found the necklaces and could smell the demons scent coming from them, when he tried to touch them they shocked him,"Rachel look at these,"Vincent said,"what are these,"Rachel asked,"they look like rings, but I only Ciel and Alois can wear them,"the two looked at each other with worried looks and left the room. In the bathroom Ciel and Alois each took turns washing each other, for a while they just sat their thinking. Both of the boys knew that Vincent and Rachel were suspecting something, so they needed to figure out a way so they could go see there mates without anyone finding out.

"I've got it!,"Alois said as they got out of the tub,"what is it,"Ciel threw Alois a towel,"we can sneak out at night when everyone's asleep,"Alois said as he dried off,"that's a great idea Alois, so every time we want to see them we'll sneak out at night,"Ciel gave Alois some of his pajamas as they both got in bed, the two layed their before they drifted of to a deep sleep.

**Me: awww, looks like you two are in love**

**Alois and Ciel: no we aren't!**

**me: whatever you say**

**A/N:uh oh looks like Ciels parents are starting to get suspicious of them, well review and i'll see you guys in the next chapter, Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: hey guys im back with the next chapter of my story, sorry about the last chapter i got some of my stories mixed up, well by the name of the chapter you should know whats going to happen, so on with the story.**

****Everyone at the Phantomhive household was asleep except for Ciel and Alois,"hey Ciel are you ready,"Alois asked as he got two bags a put Ciel's clothes in one and his in another,"almost,"Ciel grabbed the two necklaces off the dresser and helped Alois put his on, and he did the same for him. They opened the window and flew out. They flew past their neighbor and friend Elizabeth or Lizzy's house, she woke up and walked over to the window to see Ciel and Alois fly past her house. She started to get suspicious of the two and jumped out her window and secretly followed them.

She was shocked to see that they had flown to the border and flew down to hell, this made her even more suspicious of the two. She watched as they said bye to each other and flew off in opposite directions, she decided to follow Ciel since he was her fiancé, Lizzy followed him until Ciel stopped at a large manor. He had knocked on the door and a demon with red hair smiled at him and let him enter the house. Lizzy watched through one of the windows, as they talked.

"hi Ciel,"Aka said closing the door behind Ciel,"hi Aka, is Sebastian here,"Ciel asked as he set his stuff down,"no, he's out buying some things,"Aka said,"oh okay, where are the others,"he asked,"you mean my sisters, they're outside feeding there pets,"she said simply,"hold on, you guys are sisters!?,"Aka nodded,"yep, i'm the youngest, Kuro is the second oldest, and Shiro is the oldest,"she said,"well that explains your attitude, anyways what pet do you have,"Ciel asked,"come on, i'll show you,"Aka led Ciel outside to where her sisters Kuro and Shiro were feeding a panther and raven. Aka whistled and a grey wolf came running toward them and licked both of their faces,"this is my wolf, grey,"Aka said scratching behind his ears and giving him a treat, both Kuro and Shiro came over to introduce their pets too,"this is my panther, Midnight,"Kuro said,"and this is my raven shadow,".

Lizzy watched from behind some bushes as Ciel pet each one of the animals and watched as they walked and flew to a tree then fell asleep,"Ciel what do you think you're doing,"Lizzy whispered to herself, but she instantly shut up when the three demon looked at where she was hiding.

"what's wrong, did you see something,"Ciel asked,"no, it was nothing,"Kuro said,"so what do you want to do while Sebastian is out, we have a couple of video games in our room that we could play,"Shiro said,"that sounds fun, let's go,"Ciel said, Aka smiled and grabbed Ciel's hand dragging him inside again. Both Kuro an Shiro laughed as they followed them inside. When they got to their room Kuro showed Ciel all the different video games that they had,"how about we play new super Mario bros since it's a four player game,"the girls agreed and each one of them grabbed a remote and started playing.

Once Alois had gotten to Claude's home he saw that he was sitting outside reading a book,"Claude!,"Alois dropped his stuff and ran toward him, Claude looked up from his book and smiled at Alois, the boy straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him,"Alois how did you get here without you parents finding out,"Claude asked,"I stayed at Ciel's house and we snuck out when everyone was asleep,"Alois explained,"well I'm just glad that your here,"Claude said as he kissed Alois.

what the two angels didn't know was that there was two people watching them the entire time,"how long will it be until we are able to continue the plan,"a female voice asked, a male figure turned toward her and hushed her,"just wait, it won't be to long now,"the two chuckled darkly as they disappeared into the darkness

Back at Sebastian's manor Ciel, Kuro, Aka and Shiro were playing the game non stop until they came to the last boss, since the girls had just gotten the game only a couple of days ago and didn't know how to beat the last boss, so Kuro had to go on her laptop and look up a let's play on how to beat it. Eventually they beat the last boss and cheered for Aka since she made the last hit, but they just remembered they hadn't collected all the star coins in all the level, they sighed and went back to all the other levels including the last one so they could find the secret worlds.

Sebastian had just come home until he caught the smell of two angels, one of them was Ciel's while the other he didn't recognize, he dropped the bag he was holding and sighed. Lizzy was hiding behind a tree trying not to make a single sound, she looked around the tree and saw that the crimson eyed demon wasn't there anymore,"where did he go,"she said to herself, Sebastian appeared behind her and smirked showing his fangs,"I'm right here,_little angel_,"Lizzy quickly spun around on her heel and found herself face to face with a demon,"h-how did you...,"She stuttered,"how did i get behind you so fast, I am one of the generals for Lucifer's army,"Sebastian smirked and picked Lizzy up by her collar and carried her inside. Sebastian heard the sound of laughing coming from the servants quarters, he put Lizzy down and walked toward the source of the sound, she cautiously followed behind him.

Sebastian opened the door and saw Ciel, Aka, Kuro and Shiro sitting on the floor playing a video game, Ciel paused the game and jumped into Sebastian's arms,"Sebastian your back,"Ciel said happily as he pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close and deepening the kiss,"Ciel! What do you think you're doing! Your my fiancé!,"Lizzy shouted as she stormed into the room, Ciel looked at her with a deadpanned expression than snuggled into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smirked and pulled off Ciel's eyepatch and showed her the mark on his hand,"you see this mark, its known as the Faustian Contract, that means Ciel is my mate and you can't have him,"Lizzy looked utterly shocked by what the demon had said,"i'm sorry Lizzy, but you can't tell anyone about me and Sebastian, not even my parents,"Ciel said,"but..,"Lizzy tried to say something but Ciel stopped her,"just leave Lizzy,"Lizzy looked shocked and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Ciel sighed, Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder,"come on Ciel I got something for you,"Sebastian reached inside of the bag he was holding and pulled out a black violin with silver swirls designed on it, Ciel gasped at the instrument,"I love it Sebastian,"Ciel hugged him,"well how about we hear you play it with our song,"Sebastian said as he started to walk out of the room with Ciel following behind him, Sebastian nodded and the two walked to the room with the grand piano in it. Sebastian started the song by playing the first few keys then started to sing as he played.

_Come Little Children, i'll take thee away_

_into a land of enchantment_

_Come Little Children, the times come to play_

_here in my garden of shadows_

Ciel loved the way Sebastian's voice sounded when he sung. Ciel put the violin up to his chin and started to play the same melody that he heard on the piano, the sound of the two instruments mixing together made the most beautiful melody.

_Follow Sweet Children, I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not Poor Children, for life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions_

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's expression, Ciel had his eyes closed as he played from his heart and really put himself into the music.

_Hush now dear children, it must be this way_

_too weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now my Children for soon we'll away_

_into the calm and the quiet_

Sebastian could hear Ciel humming the song as he played his beautiful lullaby.

_Come Little Children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come Little Children, the times come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

Both of them held the final note letting it resonate throughout the entire room,"how did you like it Ciel,"Sebastian asked, Ciel put down his violin and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him,"it's perfect Sebastian,"Ciel said, Sebastian embraced Ciel hugging him close, he took the time to take Ciel's hand and intertwine there fingers together,"I love you, Sebastian,"Ciel said nuzzling himself closer to Sebastian, Ciel wished that he could stay like this forever,"I love you too, Ciel,"Sebastian said as he kissed Ciel

The three sisters were peaking in the door and smiled, they had never seen there master so happy before and with him like this its almost like they are a full family.

**A/N: finally finished the next chapter, so tell me who do you think the villian of my story is, I'll give you a hint they're two people. If you think you've got it write it in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, this time Claude, Alois, Sebastian and Ciel are all going to be in the same area in this, well on with the story!**

**Ciel: Stop saying that already!*slaps me*Me: *growls* you shouldn't have done that*starts chasing him***

**Ciel: Aaaaaahhhhh!**

Ciel was packing up his pajamas that he brought with him, since he stayed at Sebastian's manor, Suddenly Ciel stopped what he was doing when he got an idea,"Sebastian I think I've figured out a way for you to come with me,"Ciel said,"how, you know demons aren't allowed in heaven,"Sebastian said,"yes, that is true, but pure things like doves and butterfly's are,"Ciel smirked at Sebastian,"what are you going on about Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"turn into your crow form,"Ciel said, Sebastian obeyed and turned into a crow with red eyes, Ciel smirked and grabbed a bottle of white hair dye. Sebastian shrunk and slowly started move away before trying to fly away, Ciel grabbed him by his tail feathers and carried him into the bathroom.

The girls were in there room watching Tv when they heard Sebastian scream and Ciel laugh like a maniac, they stopped what they were doing and went upstairs to there masters bedroom, they slowly opened the door and saw that Sebastian and Ciel weren't in there, but they saw the bathroom door was open slightly. They peaked in and had to hold back from laughing when they saw that Ciel had dyed Sebastian's feathers white,"come on its not that bad,"Ciel said,"what are you talking about! I'll be the laughing stalk of hell!,"Sebastian put his face in his hands as he sighed,"no you won't, your just lucky this stuff washes off, I think,"Ciel mumbled the last part,"anyways you'll have to stay in your animal form the entire time,"Ciel said, when he said that Sebastian sighed with relief,"well lets go tell Claude and Alois about this,"the girls quickly scrambled and ran for there room when they heard them get up.

Alois and Claude were laying in bed cuddling with each other, when the door slammed open with Ciel standing there with a white feathered Sebastian on his shoulder, Claude started laughing at Sebastian's white feathers,"what is it Ciel,"Alois asked,"I've come up with a way to sneak Sebastian and Claude into heaven,"Ciel said confidently,"what is it,"Alois asked excitedly,"well, Claude can you turn into a butterfly,"Claude looked at him with a confused expression and nodded,"do you mind changing into that form now,"Claude changed his form so he was a black butterfly, Ciel walked over to him and carefully grabbed him by his wing and took him inside the bathroom and Alois followed, Sebastian started cawing, almost like he was laughing. Ciel got a cup and filled it with the white dye,"Claude close your eyes and hold your breath,"Ciel said, Claude did as he was told, Ciel dipped him in the dye and waited a few seconds before taking him out. Claude and Sebastian were in there human forms and Sebastian was laughing his head off at Claude. Soon they turned back into there animal forms and flew to heaven with Alois and Ciel.

When they got back Ciel and Alois rushed home, except Alois lived with Ciel since his parents were killed, when they got home Alois and Ciel rushed upstairs to there room and locked the door behind them, Sebastian and Claude turned into there human forms and looked around the room,"this is your bedroom? Isn't it a little big,"Sebastian said, Alois sat on one of the beds and turned on the TV,"me and Alois share this room, so it's big enough,"Ciel said,"me and Claude are going to take a bath together,"Alois said dragging Claude into the bathroom with him and closing the door behind him, Sebastian turned toward Ciel and smirked. He pinned Ciel to the bed and held his wrists above his head,"I'm sorry Ciel, I can't hold myself back anymore,"Sebastian pressed there lips together and released Ciel's arms which wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Ciel was blushing and his eyes were glazed over with lust and desire, Sebastian broke the kiss to give Ciel some air. Sebastian licked Ciel's neck and started sucking on it,"Ah..,"Ciel moaned and tilted his head to the side giving Sebastian more room, Sebastian started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt.

Alois opened the bathroom door to get him and Claude some pajamas, when he saw Sebastian leaning against the headboard of the bed with his shirt off and a fully naked Ciel sitting on top of him as he rocked his hips against him while he french kissed him, Alois snuck past the two and grabbed some pajamas as he walked back to the bathroom.

"ah,S-Sebastian,"Ciel moaned as Sebastian rolled his hips into his, Ciel got off him and moved lower to where the obvious bulge in his pants were, soon they were both fully naked, with Ciel licking Sebastian's dick, Sebastian moaned and roughly pushed Ciel's head down. Sebastian lifted Ciel's head off his cock and flipped him onto his back then he placed two fingers in front of him,"suck,"Ciel took his fingers into his mouth and licked them until they were wet. Sebastian stroked Ciel's cock as he slowly pushed one of his fingers into Ciel's ass, Sebastian added another finger and started scissoring them getting deeper every time. Ciel gasped and arched his back off the bed when Sebastian's fingers hit something inside him,"Aaaaah! S-Sebastian do that again,"Sebastian smirked and pulled out his fingers making Ciel whimper,"Ciel I need you to relax or this will be painful for both of us,"Ciel took a deep breath and relaxed, but tensed up again when he felt the head of Sebastian's cock at his entrance, Sebastian pushed his cock through the tight ring of muscles and waited until Ciel got used to the feeling,"m-move Sebastian,"Ciel stuttered, Sebastian slowly started to move in and out of Ciel hitting his prostate every time,"ahnn...S-Sebas-ah! Ha-harder and...ah! Faster Sebastian,"Sebastian smirked and roughly thrusted into him causing Ciel to arch into Sebastian."S-Sebas-ah! More...Ah!,"Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as his release was drawing closer,"S-Sebastian I'm gonna...ah!,"Ciel moaned and came on both of there chests, Sebastian followed moaning Ciel's name.

Sebastian cleaned off both of them and dressed them both with there pajamas, Alois and Claude came out of the bathroom and saw Ciel laying on Sebastian's chest watching TV,"you two just had sex didn't you,"Claude asked,"how did you know,"Ciel asked,"I could smell the scent of arousal,"Claude said as he layed on the bed with Alois,"well it really doesn't matter, as long as no one saw,"Sebastian said, Claude, Alois and Ciel nodded, but what they didn't know was that Ciel's ex-fiancé was watching the entire thing, she swore that she would get her revenge against the demons and flew off.

"just you wait demons, you'll get what's coming to you"

**Me: uh oh, looks like Lizzys gone insane**

**Lizzy:*laughs evilly***

**A/N: well there's your sex scene between Ciel and Sebastian, don't worry I'll write one for Claude and Alois soon, so just wait, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you In the next chapter, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: hey guys, I know your just going to hate me for the end of this chapter but whatever, you'll know what I'm talking about when you read this chapter, well on with the story!**

Ciel and Sebastian were sleeping in bed, Sebastian woke up and smiled at his little mate, he opened his wings and wrapped them around Ciel. He pulled Ciel close and stroked his hair, Ciel started groaning and his eyes fluttered open,"good morning my sweet Ciel,"Sebastian kissed Ciel before getting out of bed to go take a shower. Alois and Claude had also woken up, Alois got up and quickly went to Ciel's bed,"so tell me, how did it feel doing it with Sebastian, tell me everything,"Alois said excitedly,"Alois leave Ciel alone, his back probably still hurts so he might not want to move that much,"Claude got up and dragged Alois back to the bed and started kissing him. Ciel thought this was a little to much for him so he went into the bathroom to take a shower with Sebastian,"C-Claude,"Alois moaned when Claude tore off his clothes and threw them to the floor along with his own, Claude put two of his fingers in his mouth wetting them, he then put a finger at Alois's entrance and started thrusting it in and out of him, he then added a second finger and made a scissoring motion to stretch out the muscle. Claude quickly withdrew his fingers and placed his cock at Alois's entrance, he slowly pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle,"ah! Dammit Claude, your ah! So big, ahn move dammit,"Alois arched his back into Claude when he started moving in and out of him,"ah! Claude~go faster and ha-ah! Harder,"Alois moaned, Claude started moving faster as he abused his prostate making Alois a panting and moaning mess. Alois felt his stomach start to tighten as he came and Claude followed. He let them both come down from there high. Claude dressed them both before turning into his butterfly form, Ciel and Sebastian came out of the bathroom dressed, then Sebastian turned into his crow/dove form.

The two boys and their "pets" went downstairs and left the house,"lets go to the park Alois,"Ciel said, Alois nodded and the group walked to the park, Lizzy was hiding behind a tree and smirked,"it's time to put my plan into action,"Lizzy chuckled as she flew off. Ciel and Alois were sitting on a bench feed their "pets", Sebastian cawed at the name pet and Ciel laughed,"okay, okay calm down I won't call you a pet anymore, pretty bird,"Ciel teased, Sebastian cawed as a sighed. Ciel and Alois laughed as they stood up to walk back home, but suddenly Sebastian and Claude were captured by some of the guards of heaven,"Sebastian!,"Ciel shouted,"Claude!,"Alois cried, Sebastian and Claude turned back to there human forms and growled as there eyes glowed red, they turned to attack who had captured them, but was stopped when one of the guards put some collars around there necks that shocked them causing them to cry out in pain and fall to there knees, both of the boys tried to run to there mates to comfort them, but their parents held them back, they looked at Vincent and Rachel with tear stained faces as they struggled against there grip,"No! Let us go! Their hurt, please!,"Alois and Ciel cried, they flinched when they saw Sebastian and Claude get shocked again and heard another pain filled cry.

Ciel and Alois bit there parents arms making them release the two boys, Alois and Ciel ran over to there mates who fell to there knees,"Sebastian, please tell me your okay,"Ciel kissed Sebastian and hugged him,"Your okay right, Claude,"Alois cupped the side of his face and kissed him, everyone that was watching gasped at the sinful act. The guards connect some chains that not even demons could break to the collars and tugged them roughly forcing both demons to stand up,"wait!,"both boys took off there necklaces and gave them to Sebastian and Claude, the guards yanked the chains again walking off with both demons behind them. Sebastian and Claude turned around to look at Ciel and Alois and mouthed three words, Ciel's and Alois's eyes widened as tears started to stream down the side of there faces.

They quickly turned there heads when they heard someone laughing,"Lizzy, you're the one that told them,"Ciel stated,"yes, I did Ciel, your my fiancé, you can't belong to some damn demon,"Lizzy shouted,"I hate you Lizzy and I'll never love you!,"Ciel yelled, causing her to gasp and walk backwards a few steps, the two boys ran past everyone, leaving them all shocked. When Ciel and Alois got home they ran up to there room and locked the door, they couldn't help but cry at what they said to them before they were taken away

"I love you"

Ciel crawled to his bed and took his violin from under it, Alois crawled to his and took out a flute that Claude let him have when they finished there song. Ciel started playing "Come Little Children", while Alois played "Once Upon A December". Claude and Sebastian heard the melody from the cages that they were trapped in, they clutched the rings in there hands tightly with determination.

**Me: how dare you do that to poor Ciel**

**Lizzy: He's mine so why are you blaming me**

**Me: because it's your fault!**

**Ciel:*sobbing***

**Me: it's okay Ciel, Lizzy will get she deserves**

**A/N: please don't kill me, that was the saddest chapter that I've ever written, so don't flame me if you don't like it, well that's all I have to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: what's up, today I'm gonna write about Sebastian and Claude escaping, but you probably figured that out by the title, well I guess should stop staling and get on with the chapter.**

Sebastian and Claude have been coming up with multiple ideas on how to break free and now they've finally came up with one." Hey, get up you two it's time to eat,"one of the guards sighed when they didn't and opened the cage door and went inside. Sebastian was using his claws to unlock the cuffs on his hands, he smirked when he finally got them off but kept his hands behind his back, he moved over to Claude and started unlocking his cuffs. They both kept there hands behind their backs when the guard came closer,"here's your food you disgusting creatures,"the guard spat, making Sebastian growl and make his eyes glow red,"ha! Don't look so confident demon, not even you can break out of those cuffs,"the guard laughed, Claude and Sebastian nodded at each other and Claude used his spider webs to tie up him,"good job Claude, let's go,"Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he opened his mouth and started breathing fire(think of how Pluto breaths fire in the anime), they walked out of the building with glowing red eyes.

Ciel and Alois have been locked inside there room ever since they took Sebastian and Claude away, Ciel suddenly gasped and went to the window,"what is it Ciel,"Alois got up and looked out the window, they saw a light glowing in the distance through all the darkness,"it's just the lights from the city,"Alois said as he went to go lay back down on the bed, Ciel was about to agree with him when he heard a inhuman roar come from the distance,"Alois! Did you hear that,"Ciel opened the window and heard another roar, Alois got up and listened,"yeah, I did, do you think it could be,"Alois looked at Ciel with a hopeful look, both boys looked out the window and cried out to there mates.

"Sebastian!"

"Claude!"

Both demons were burning everything in there way, when they heard their loves call for them,"Ciel,"Sebastian opened his wings and flew toward the boys home, Claude followed by jumping from tree to tree as he watched the fire start to spread. Ciel and Alois continued to wait by the window hoping they would come soon,"nice to see you again, little one,"Alois recognized the voice and saw Claude standing in a tree near the window,"Claude!,"Alois cried happily as he jumped from the window and flew into his mates arms,"_where's Sebastian,"_Ciel looked around, hoping to see, Sebastian,"were you looking for me, Ciel,"Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian flying above him, Ciel opened his wings, flew out the window and hugged Sebastian,"what took you so long, you idiot,"Ciel cried, Sebastian chuckled and stroked Ciel's hair,"i'm sorry to keep you waiting, my love,"Sebastian, Claude, Alois and Ciel were sitting under a tree, suddenly the fire started getting closer to them and there parents rushed out of the now burning house.

Sebastian and Claude picked up Ciel and Alois bridal style, Claude summoned some dragon like wings and flew into the air, then both Sebastian and Claude flew off,"Ciel! Alois!,"Rachel followed after them and Vincent followed her, Rachel gasped and covered her eyes at the sight of seeing there home being burned down, Vincent comforted her and they continued to follow after the demons.

"Claude we'll have to split up here,"Sebastian said, Claude nodded and they flew to their homes,"Sebastian you know this isn't right,"Ciel said,"I know I just don't want to lose you again,"Sebastian nuzzled against Ciel,"nether do I , but an angel and a demon being together, it isn't possible unless you can turn me into one,"Sebastian turned his head away,"it is possible to make you a demon,"Sebastian said, looking down as his hair casted a shadow over his eyes,"really,"Ciel asked,"yes, but the song that is used is known as a forbidden song,"Sebastian said,"I don't care Sebastian! I want to stay with you,"Ciel clutched Sebastian's shirt, he looked shocked at first but he smiled and took Ciel inside,"Kuro, Aka, Shiro,"the three sisters suddenly appeared in front of him,"what is it master,"they asked,"I want you to protect the manor no matter what, and keep anyone from interfering, that's an order,"Sebastian commanded,"yes, my lord,"they said in unison as they disappeared.

Claude and Alois had just gotten back to the manor and Claude whistled and four people appeared,"you called us master,"they asked,"yes, what took you so long anyways,"Claude asked,"we were getting rid of a little problem,"the girl said as she wiped off some blood from her face,"I doesn't matter, Hannah, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury I need you to keep anyone from entering the manor,"Claude said as he carried Alois inside, they bowed and disappeared into the trees,"what are you doing Claude,"Alois asked,"I'm going to make you a demon Alois,"Claude said,"how,"Alois asked,"I'm going to use a special song, I just want no one to take you away from me,"Claude hugged Alois close to him,"I want to stay by your side too Claude,"Alois said happily.

Vincent had gone after Ciel while Rachel followed Alois, when he had gotten to the manor three girls blocked him from entering,"let me through demons, I need to get to my son,"Vincent shouted, the three demons growled at him,"no way, master Sebastian told us to keep anyone from interfering,"Kuro 's eyes flashed red,"you can't stop me, I'll get to my son one way or another,"Vincent said as he pulled out his saber from its sheath and pointed it at them, the sisters got in there fighting stances.

Rachel made it to Claude's manor and saw the door wasn't guarded but she could smell the scent of demons nearby, she reached for the handle of the door when a small dagger landed in the door making her freeze, suddenly four demons appeared in front of her,"you must be guarding the manor,"Rachel said,"yes we are, and no one is allowed to enter,"Hannah said,"please, let me see Alois,"Rachel begged, they didn't move an inch,"I'm sorry but we have to follow our masters order,"Thompson said,"fine if you won't let me in, I guess I'll have to fight my way in,"Rachel pulled out two sabers from her dress and the demons eyes glowed as they got ready to fight.

**A/N: well guys I'm almost finished with this story, also I decided to skip writing about Ashe/Angela so they won't be In this after all, well tell me how you liked it in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: hey guys back with another chapter of my story, by the name of the title you should know what it's about, well that's all I had to say, so on with the story!**

Sebastian could hear the sound of metal and claws clashing, coming from downstairs, Sebastian opened the door and Ciel saw a room that was pitch black and the only light that was in there was some candles, Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed covered in black sheets, Sebastian removed Ciel's shirt and tossed it on the floor,"are you sure you want this, Ciel,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded, Sebastian pulled out a small dagger with strange writing on it, Ciel could sense a dark power coming from it. Sebastian started drawing a pentagram on Ciel's chest with the dagger, the blood that dripped out was no longer red, it was pitch black, Ciel refused to cry out in pain, but he let a single tear stream down the side of his face. Sebastian kissed Ciel hoping it would distract him from the pain, Sebastian bit his wrist until it started to bleed,"open your mouth Ciel,"he obeyed and Sebastian let a few drops of blood fall in his mouth,"swallow,"Sebastian ordered, Ciel did as he was told and swallowed, suddenly he felt a burning in his chest, Sebastian started to sing the song meant for the ritual.

_Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi_

_qui pius es factus, protho plaustisanet ut actus_

_miserere nobis_

The symbol on Ciel's chest started to glow as Ciel cried out in pain, Vincent could hear Ciel scream from down stairs,"Ciel!,"he slashed at Shiro when she tried to claw at him,"pay attention to who your fighting,"Kuro said as she backflipped away from another strike from Vincent,"I told you I will get to my son,"he growled as he jumped out of the way from a fire attack,"our master told us not to let anyone enter and we will follow that order,"Aka said as she left five bloody claw marks across his back, making Vincent scream in pain.

Back at Claude's manor, Alois was set on a bed in a dark room that was only lit by floating flames, Claude flipped Alois onto his back and ripped off his shirt, he used a knife that had a greenish color on the tip, Claude carved the same symbol on Alois's tongue onto his back. Claude cut his wrist and let a few drops of blood fall into Alois's mouth, Alois swallowed and felt a strong burning sensation come from his chest, Claude stroked Alois's hair as he started singing and the symbol on his back glowed.

_Si deus me relinquit, ego deum relinquo _

_Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest_

_Omnias ianuas praecludo, sic omnias precationes obsigno_

_Sed_

_Qui me defendet_

_Ab me terribilissimo ipse_

Alois cried out in pain and his eyes slowly started to turn red. Rachel heard the sound of Alois's cry's and stopped paying attention to what she was doing, she looked in front of herself again and saw one of the demons trying to claw at her, she jumped back and got her dressed slightly ripped,"please let me in to see him,"Rachel pleaded as she blocked all the attacks with her sabers,"we will not disobey our masters order,"Hannah said as she pulled a gun out from under her dress, Rachel dodged the bullets by hiding behind a tree and glared at the demons.

"Kuro, Aka, Shiro that's enough,"Sebastian communicated through there thoughts, the girls put away there weapons and opened the door for Vincent,"our master has allowed you to enter,"they said in unison as they disappeared into the trees near the manor,"Vincent cautiously put away his saber and entered the manor. Vincent rushed up the stairs and opened a door, he saw a pair of glowing eyes looking at him,"where's my son, demon!,"Vincent growled, Sebastian chuckled and snapped his fingers, lighting all the candles again. Vincent saw that Sebastian was humming the dark crow smiles as he stroked Ciel's hair, two cat tails unwrapped themselves from his waist and some cat ears with silver piercings appeared on his head, Ciel turned around and Vincent gasped when he saw Ciel's eyes glow crimson,"what did you do to my son, demon,"Vincent growled,"show him your new wings, my love,"Sebastian whispered, Ciel smirked and summoned his wings, a terrible bone cracking sound came from his back as he showed Vincent his new pitch black wings.

The four demons stopped attacking Rachel,"we are allowed to let you enter,"Hannah bowed and all four of the demon servants left, Rachel sheathed her sabers and ran into the manor, she ran up the stairs and slammed the door open, she gasped when she saw Alois with black wings, a black fox tail with ears to match,"what has happened to him,"she cried,"I've turned him into a demon,"Claude said simply.

"Alois"

"Ciel"

"why would you do this"

Both boys looked at there parents with angered expressions.

"why? Why!? You know why"

"ever since i was young, I was always treated like an outcast,"Ciel said

"they called me such terrible names, such as unholy,"Alois said

"unfruitful"

"cursed"

"unclean"

"and unwanted"Ciel stood up and walked toward his father, Vincent's eyes widened at the sight of Ciel's clothing, since it showed a lot of skin and was meant to be unholy even to an angel,"you will never be able to make me go back, Sebastian is the only person who has ever accepted me and didn't care if I had a flaw or not, so no matter what you say or do i'll stay here,"Ciel walked back to Sebastian, his tails whipping from sided to side aggressively,"Ciel you do know that you'll have to fight me when the time comes,"both Vincent and Rachel said, both boys closed there eyes and when they opened them they were filled with determination.

"and I'll be ready when the time comes,"they took one last look at Ciel and Alois before leaving the rooms,"come on Ciel, there's someone you need to meet now that your a demon,"Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal style and flew to a giant castle, where they met up with Claude and Alois, they put the boys down and all of them walked into the castle, Ciel clung to Sebastian and Alois clung to Claude when they walked into a large throne room, they saw a man sitting on a throne dressed in royal clothing. Sebastian and Claude got on one knee and bowed there heads,"you may rise, Sebastian, Claude what brings you here,"the man asked,"Lucifer, we request that you let these two angels be demons, they're our mates,"Claude said. Both of the boys were shocked to see that they were actually meeting with the king of all demons,"I shall allow it,"Lucifer said royaly,"thank you my lord,"Sebastian and Claude bowed and left with there mates,"I'm so happy to be with you, Sebastian,"Ciel said as he jumped into Sebastian's arms and nuzzled into his chest.

**A/N: well guys the next chapter will be the final one of the entire story, well I'll see you in the last chapter, Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**A/N: hey guys this chapter might be a little short, but it's mainly filler, sort of, but it's about Ciel and Alois training to use there new powers, well that's all on with the story!**

Sebastian took Ciel to a training ground to help him with his new powers,"okay Ciel, we need to figure out what element you use,"Ciel tilted his head to the side like a curious kitten,"what do you mean by what element,"Ciel asked,"well there are different types of elements for demons, fire, shadow, ice and moonlight, mine and Claude's are fire,"Sebastian explained,"what does the moonlight element look like,"Ciel asked, Sebastian smiled,"that is the most strongest element and the hardest to learn, but it's also the most beautiful,"Sebastian balled up his fist and opened it again, a star was now in the palm of his hand, Ciel watched in awe, Sebastian threw the star in the air and it exploded into fragments of shooting stars coming at them. Both Ciel and Sebastian easily dodged the fragments,"that was amazing,"Ciel said, Sebastian chuckled,"okay, now lets see what element you have,"Sebastian clapped his hands and Kuro, Aka and Shiro came walking out holding different things. Kuro was holding an ice crystal, Aka had what looked like a ball of shadows in the palm of her hand and Shiro was holding a star, Sebastian held out a hand and a flame appeared on the palm of his hand.

Ciel walked up to Sebastian first and he tried to give Ciel the flame, but it disappeared into the air, next he went to Kuro, who had the ice element, she smiled and gave him the crystal, but it melted in his hand, then he went to Aka, who had the shadow element, he reach for the shadows but they just disappeared and the last one left was the moonlight element, Ciel took the star from Shiro and found out that he was able to hold it,"you have the moonlight element Ciel, that means your going to train with both me and Shiro,"Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder and smiled, Ciel smiled back and looked at the star.

Claude and Alois were at the training grounds at Claude's manor,"now then, we need to find your element,"Claude said,"I think my mother and father told me about them once, I think they were ice, fire, moonlight and shadow,"Alois asked, Claude nodded and whistled, Hannah, Timber, Canterbury and Thompson appeared in front of them holding a assortment of things. Alois first approached Hannah who held a star, the light from it dulled and it vanished, next he went to Canterbury who was holding a shard of ice, he tried to touch it but it melted, then he went to Thompson who held a flame, it disappeared into the air. Alois walked to Timber who was holding something that looked like a soul, but it was pitch black, Timber gave it to him and Alois smiled at Claude,"it looks like you have the shadow element, that means your going to train with Timber, but I'll still check up on you,"Claude smiled and pet Alois's fox ears.

**~time skip~**

"Ciel you need to concentrate more, focus all your power into the one attack,"Shiro said, Ciel nodded and closed his eyes and created another star in his hands and threw it in the air,"good Ciel, now release all that power and aim for that tree,"Ciel's eyes snapped open and the star turned into a white pheonix and flew at the tree,"you did it Ciel,"Shiro said happily, Ciel smiled at her weakly and passed out, Shiro knew that the attack takes a lot of energy and physical strength to keep it from backfiring. She picked up Ciel and carried him inside,"how did Ciel's practice go,"Sebastian asked,"he finally accomplished doing the attack, but it took a lot of energy and made him faint,"Shiro gave Ciel to Sebastian. He took Ciel upstairs and put him in bed, since he was going to need all of his strength for the next day.

Alois was covered in scratches and wounds,"Alois try again, you almost got it,"Timber encouraged him, Alois took a deep breath and summoned some shadows, they managed to shift into the form of a giant dragon, the shadow dragon landed and breathed fire on a tree, then disappeared, Alois stumbled over to Timber before fainting and falling into his arms, Timber smiled at him and carried him inside, Claude came and saw Alois,"how did he do,"he asked,"he did amazingly,"Timber said as he gave Alois to Claude. Claude took him upstairs and put him under the covers and let him rest," you will need all your strength for what's to come,"Claude said as he stroked Alois's hair.

**A/N: sorry for the filler chapter guys, I needed more time to figure out what to write for the next chapter, well guys review and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with the final chapter of this story, well I hope you liked it and i'll see you in my next story, well on with the story!**

The day Sebastian and Claude was talking about had finally arrived, it was the end of the world and all the humans were trying to find places to hide, while the demons and angels were in war with each other. Ciel and Alois couldn't believe that they once used to be on the side of the angels, but now they were demons and fighting against the enemy. Alois was with Claude as they continued to kill off multiple angels that dared come there way. Ciel was flying over the battle field, suddenly two angels he recognized flew in front of him,"well, well if it isn't the cursed brat,"the male angel said,"Ashe and Angela, I never thought I'd see you again,"Ciel unsheathed his demon sword and pointed it at both of them.

Ashe was about to draw his sword, but Ciel was to fast and already had the tip of the sword pressed against his heart,"w-wait Ciel, p-please,"Ashe begged for his life but all he saw in his eyes was no hesitation to kill anyone in his way in his eyes. Ciel plunged the sword into his heart, a terrible squishing sound was heard from inside Ashe as his heart burst and he coughed up blood. Ciel pulled the sword out of him and let the lifeless body fall to the battle, Angela was utterly shocked and afraid. She tried to fly away, but Ciel snapped his fingers and she was suddenly trapped in a sphere, she begged and pleaded that Ciel let her go, Ciel turned around and snapped his fingers again, all that could he heard was a blood curdling scream.

Ciel looked down and saw Sebastian fighting with another angel, Ciel landed behind the angel and winked at Sebastian who smirked, the angel looked confused, but that was suddenly replaced with a pained expression when Ciel ran the sword through him,"thanks Ciel,"Sebastian smiled and kissed him, Ciel smiled back,"well I'm going to go back to flying over the field,"Ciel said,"I'm going to come with you,"Sebastian said, Ciel shrugged as both of them took off,"Ciel, is that you,"Ciel instantly froze when he recognized the voice, he turned around and saw his ex-fiancé, Lizzy,"Elizabeth,"Ciel said simply,"what do you want, bitch,"Sebastian growled as his eyes flashed red,"I saw you fly by, so I followed you,"Ciel had a lifeless eyes with a hint of sadisticness, Ciel's hand reached for the handle of his sword,"you'd better speak fast,"Ciel's grip tightened on his sword,"I still love you Ciel, please tell me why you don't love me,"she pleaded,"you tried to get Sebastian and Claude killed, do you know how much that hurt Alois and Me,"Ciel quickly unsheathed his sword and plunged it into her chest,"goodbye, Elizabeth,"Ciel whispered as he let her fall to the ground. Suddenly a messenger from Lucifer appeared in front of him,"are you Ciel Phantomhive,"the demon asked, Ciel nodded,"Lucifer has requested to see you,"the demon said as he escorted Ciel to the castle where Lucifer was,"you wanted to see me, my lord,"Ciel couldn't believe he was bowing to the enemy of all angels,"you are doing very well, Ciel,"Lucifer praised him,"thank you, lord Lucifer,"Ciel said,"this war is starting to get tiresome, in order to win I need you to kill the general and bring me his head,"Lucifer ordered,"yes, my lord,"Ciel looked up at him and his eyes were glowing red, he stood up and walked out, Ciel remembered that his father was the general of the army, so he would have to kill his father.

"What did he say,"Sebastian asked,"he said he was getting tired of the war and told me to kill the general, who is my father,"Ciel said,"here, wear this and your father won't recognize you,"Sebastian handed Ciel a black robe with a hood,"thanks Sebastian,"Ciel put on the cloak and ran off toward where they had the generals tent. Ciel flew into the air and saw how heavily guarded it was, Ciel ran into the defenses and cut down all the soldiers. Vincent was shocked to see all the soldiers dropping like flys, he suddenly sensed someone behind him with a sword at his back,"you're a pretty good fighter,"Vincent said,"lord Lucifer is starting to grow bored of this war and ordered me to kill you,"Ciel said,"hmph, well go right ahead,"Vincent smiled, Ciel was shocked that he was so quick to die. Ciel closed his eyes and thrusted the sword into him, Ciel took off the black hood and looked at his fathers lifeless body, he took his sword and sliced off the body's head, Ciel picked up the head and flew off, when he heard someone come out of the tent and scream, he looked back and saw it was his mother Rachel, she looked up at Ciel with tear stained eyes, Ciel flew down and hugged his mother, he balled up his fist and when he opened his hand a small star was in the palm of it, he gave it to Rachel and put his hood back on then flew away. Rachel hugged the star close and watched as her son flew away.

Ciel returned to Lucifers castle, where Claude, Alois and Sebastian were waiting,"wonderful, Ciel,"Lucifer stood up and took the head, Ciel walked over to Sebastian and the others,"that was awesome Ciel,"Alois said happily,"you did pretty well for your first war,"Claude put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and kissed him,"you did well kitten,"Ciel smiled at Sebastian and nuzzled into his chest. Lucifer walked onto the balcony, he roared and all the demons gathered to the castle, Lucifer held up the head,"today, this victory goes to us,"Lucifer shouted all the demons cheered.

Ciel smiled at there victory, but as long as he was with Sebastian and the others his life would be his own personal heaven.

**A/N: well guys that was the final chapter of this story, well I hope you liked it, Ciao.**


End file.
